


Like lovers. Like married.

by princesagili



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues, Other, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, happens somewhere between first host and the 2018 comics, i still need to fix some things but have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesagili/pseuds/princesagili
Summary: Eddie has feelings of inadequacy. His other is having none of it.





	Like lovers. Like married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @gghero for beta reading. I should really stop writing at 2 am. Maybe.
> 
> Anyone else suffering like shit because of the 2018 comic? Just stab me. It's updating today afaik, and yeah, I saw the preview. Yes, I'm dead.

They cannot read each other’s thoughts, but _this_ comes close enough.

 

Eddie knows that his other misses Flash. Knows their thoughts drift towards him, towards his sweet and healing personality. So unlike Eddie’s, who can’t really do much, but try . Try again, and again, and again. And before Flash, there was Spiderman.

 

He was not a priority for his _own_ father. He feels as if people begrudgingly put up with him when there wasn’t any choice left. Never enough, always second best.

 

He feels a familiar sensation, something emerging from his skin, each pore oozing with black matter that slowly materializes in the form of a tendril, a warm and soft caress against his cheek.

 

**_What’s wrong? You feel distressed._ **

 

That’s what the voiceless whisper asks him inside of his mind, but he doesn’t feel ready to answer. He cannot voice his thoughts, his insecurities. The tendril tucks his hair behind his ear, a tender and playful gesture that makes his stomach feel funny .

 

He knows his other loves him. For God’s sake, they can feel what the other is feeling. He just wonders if they just love others more. He wonders if he’s just a mediocre host to which they bonded again out of habit.

 

“Nothing to worry about, darling.” he says out loud, his voice shaking a little.The verbalization feels a little more solid than his thoughts.

 

**_You are a bad liar._ **

 

Of course, they are right. More tendrils emerge from his skin, touching his side, his chest, his waist. He feels one tenderly brushing against his lips, like a very gentle kiss, and Eddie feels his insides burn with love.

 

“I’m just overthinking stuff.”

 

**_About Flash. About Spiderman._ **

 

“Yeah. I guess that sharing a body kind of makes it difficult to hide stuff like that from each other.”

 

Eddie senses a vibration inside of his chest, heavy and slow, and he knows that it’s the symbiote equivalent of a deep sigh.

 

 **_You doubt yourself. You doubt_ ** **us** **_._ **

 

“My love… It’s not like that. This is not your fault.”

 

It’s his. As always. Years of therapy have finally allowed him to deal with guilt, with the consequences of his own actions. The price of becoming a better person is, sadly, the heavy guilt that comes with it.

 

**_Worried that we don’t want you?_ **

 

“It’s not… I don’t know.”

 

**_We wouldn’t have let anyone else raise our child, Eddie. Just you. Us._ **

 

Eddie feels the wave of warmth coming from both his other and himself. Of sadness.

 

“You are too good to me.”

 

**_We are learning. And so are you._ **

 

At that, Eddie does smile a little. He leans against one tendril, that cups his face softly, and puts his hand on it. His other moves under it, reacting to the touch, so in love that he feels weak.

 

“I want to make love to you.”

 

At that, the symbiote is definitely laughing, somewhere between bashful and loving.

 

Klyntar do not need sex, or anything similar to it. They reproduce asexually, spawning when they are comfortable and nourished enough. His other making love with him is pure leisure, just for love, just for pleasure. They do not have sexual organs, but they are connected to their hosts in every way. The hosts’ pleasure is their pleasure. The thought makes him gulp with anticipation.

 

As black ooze tenderly holds him in a firm hug, Eddie can feel himself burning.

 

He would say that the process is kind of weird, if he weren’t so used to it. If he didn’t crave every single moment.

 

Kisses are granted in many ways. Tendrils brushing against his lips, or gently suctioning on them. His other’s actual mouth, materialized against his. Their tongue slowly caressing his lips, his cheek, warm and wet. Eddie feels envious of the complexity of his lover, of what they can do that he cannot.

 

Sadly, he is only human.

 

He feels his darling between his fingers, caressing the back of his hands, and he brings one of them to his lips, kissing them softly and smiling at the other’s visible twitch. He doesn’t know if it’s something klyntar share, but his other really does like physical affection.

 

**_Eddie is good to us, too._ **

 

He feels himself melting inside.

 

“Not as good as you, my love.”

 

He feels the disapproval inside of his stomach, stinging lightly, but the feeling is not verbalized.

 

He doesn’t usually wear clothes anymore. Just when he knows that they will probably have to be separated long enough. At home, it’s just the two of them, and the symbiote takes the form of whichever clothes they feel Eddie would like. It’s just skin against skin, all the time.

 

He would lie if he said the thought doesn’t make him horny when he stops to think about it. The symbiote didn’t understand, at first. After decades living on Earth, infected by humanity, they know well enough how humans work. They still don’t understand Eddie, sometimes, though. Eddie is more difficult than any human they have been with, and still, the one that understands them the most.

 

There are tendrils on his thighs, holding him softly, and Eddie’s hand distractedly caresses them, a thumb brushing against the black matter.

 

None of them really needs to ask. They both know the other wants this, but it’s still nice to verbalize it.

 

“Do you want this? We could just cuddle a little and watch those awful medical TV shows you love so much.”

 

**_They are interesting. Good to learn about human bodies and minds. And heart._ **

 

“Okay, now I feel bad about teasing you.”

 

A laugh reverberates inside of him, from his head to his toes, and he smiles fondly.

 

**_What about you, Eddie? Do you want this?_ **

 

“Darling, you’re a dream come true. Of course I want it.”

 

If it could, the symbiote would laugh like a schoolgirl in love, and Eddie would think of it as the cutest thing in the universe.

 

**_Sex is good for your brain. Chemically speaking. Good for us. Tastes good._ **

 

“I’m not having this conversation.”

 

They don’t have that conversation.

 

The tendrils go up his thighs, still holding his hands, his side, cupping his face, near his lips. It’s a feeling of completion that Eddie would kill for. Has killed for. Both of them have, in fact. Separately, and as Venom.

 

Eddie doesn’t want more violence, doesn’t want more death, more anger. His other shares the sentiment, loving and sentimental, vibrating against his skin like a purring cat. This is a moment of peace in the middle of their ever turbulent existence, before whatever that will come, sooner or later.

 

For now, they focus on the present. And the present is getting absurdly hot. And cuddly.

 

“Don’t be shy, love.”

 

**_Sorry._ **

 

They are sweeter than honey, so eager to please, and Eddie’s heart skips a beat at the thought. He breathes down, forcefully, like an impulse to calm himself down. It has been a long time since he got used to not breathing at all, after the initial shock the first time they bonded.

 

Their first time, in the church, united like marriage.

 

**_You like that memory._ **

 

“You do, too.”

 

It’s bittersweet for his other. The place in which they were rejected by Spiderman, but the place when they found Eddie.

 

Eddie had gone to the church to pray and ask for forgiveness, that time. Gun in hand, he had wondered about killing himself. Had decided to go through it. A man with sad eyes and a very eloquent mouth convinced him to give confession a try, without knowing what would emerge from that church some minutes later.

 

Which reminds Eddie again that he was his other’s second choice, united to him after dealing with the pain of rejection. The tendrils tense angrily, and Eddie sighs, and apologizes.

 

**_We got over him. Remember._ **

 

“We did. I know.”

 

It’s not a feeling that he can just shake off, but he believes his other when they whisper they love him, wordlessly. He believes it, and keeps it close to his heart.

 

“Wrap those tentacles around me, love.”

 

He feels a faint complain, probably about how they are not tentacles, because they’re not an octopus, because there is a whole different person who is indeed kind of an octopus. Eddie ignores them, pleasurably squirming when their other touches his erection with something that definitely isn’t a tentacle.

 

He loves the feeling, the texture. He would say it’s an alien touch, and would laugh at the description, but it feels so natural, so goddamn familiar, that he cannot really describe it as such.

 

It’s tender to think about, because the symbiote knows what he wants, how he wants it, and earnestly wants to please him.

 

How he ended up with the sweetest symbiote in the goddamn fucking universe, Eddie doesn’t know. What he does know is how much he wants to kiss them, and hold them close. So, in a second, his other provides.

 

When they got separated, many years ago, they couldn’t really do that. Materialize their body, separated from Eddie’s for a small amount of time? Not even in his wildest fantasies. They are a dream made true, Eddie thinks, as he holds his love’s head with one hand, and kisses them, softly.

 

Retrospectively, kissing an alien whose lips are limited and whose teeth are sharper than knives doesn’t sound like a good idea. But they would never hurt him, not again, not on purpose. It feels physical, intimate, closer to the humanity he instinctively seeks. And without a second of doubt, the symbiote kisses him back.

 

There are tendrils against his torso, pressure against his skin, warm and pulsating, and it feels way better than a hug they could give him with their arms. The one on his dick moves, slowly, as if scared of startling him. Ever the considerate one, his darling, even if it’s far from necessary. They both know that it’s them who gets scared more easily, and not Eddie.

 

“Love, we have been over this.”

 

**_We are as stubborn as you are._ **

 

“Touché.”

 

Still, the pressure gets a little stronger, the movements quicker and less wary. Eddie moans softly, caressing his other’s face, who smiles fondly, their mouth full of deadly sharp teeth. They slowly go back to Eddie’s body, squirming at the same time Eddie does.

 

**_You like this better._ **

 

It’s not a question, because they know. Eddie laughs breathlessly.

 

“You can feel it, love.”

 

**_We… I do. It is still good to make sure._ **

 

Eddie nods, his fingers looking for a tendril to hold, but they materialize in a second on his hands. He holds them, tight, sighing as his other works on him.

 

“Faster.” he mutters, but before he can utter the word, the symbiote is already obeying.

 

Eddie laughs a little, and he can feel the symbiote laughing too, the tendrils on his body vibrating, a voiceless chuckle inside of his brain.

 

“I love you, do you know that?”

 

**_I do. We are one, remember? We are Venom. Remember, Eddie._ **

 

“I know, I know.”

 

There is a moment of doubt, as if the symbiote was unsure about if telling him something or not. They’re distressed, and it’s Eddie’s fault, that much he knows. He wants to ask, but he doesn’t, or at least, not verbally.

 

**_I made my choice a long time ago, Eddie. And I chose you. I still choose you. We belong here, with you._ **

 

Eddie’s body shakes, partially because of the physical stimulation, partially because his stomach just clenched because of the loving words. The symbiote reacts to it, more erratic, their thoughts less clear.

 

 **_You understand. Better than anyone. You understand me. Understand_ ** **us** **_._ **

 

Eddie nods, breathing heavily as the tendril curls around him, harder and faster. He feels his throat dry and heavy, gaze lost who knows where. He takes a hand to his lips, and kisses his love’s skin, still holding him. The reaction is immediate, and Eddie feels that sweet pleasure as if it was his, the tendrils on his thighs getting tighter.

 

**_You are close._ **

 

Eddie smiles, because yes, he knows, but he doesn’t want to tease the symbiote about what’s obvious.

 

“I am, love. We are. You’re amazing.”

 

He almost hears his darling repeating the word “amazing” inside of his mind, like a mantra. They like being praised, being pampered.

 

Eddie feels a tongue against his jaw, the symbiote’s head half forming on his shoulder, and he closes his eyes, a smile on his lips. He feels hot, way too hot.

 

 **_No. No. No. No, Eddie, look. Look at us._ ** **Please.**

 

And Eddie opens his eyes. He looks down, at his love, who can barely keep a physical form, who looks at him so, so in love, that his self doubt issues vanish even if for a moment.

 

He wants to speak. To say something, anything, about how he feels, about how good it all feels. He can only slur a little, tendrils on his lips in a gentle kiss, the pressure on his abdomen getting way too much to deal with.

 

In a moment, it’s all over. It hits him gently, slowly, and he pants wordlessly at the sensation. His other feels erratic, mind racing, almost vibrating inside of him. It’s like a purr, he thinks, and he smiles at the thought.

 

He thinks they are cute, and the thought comes across pretty clearly, because the bashful response he gets is as warm as touching blushing cheeks with his fingertips.

 

“I’m buying you heart shaped chocolates tomorrow. First thing in the morning.”

 

**_Like lovers. Like married._ **

 

Like lovers. Like married.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first time at writing... idk xenophiliac/teratophiliac porn. How do you even call it? I hope it wasn't TERRIBLE.
> 
> As always, reviews > bookmarks > kudos.


End file.
